Lost With You
by GoldenRings
Summary: After getting lost, Sonic and Amy have a heated argument. [SonamyBoom]


"Wait, ya' leaving us or somethin'?" Sonic glanced from the t.v to the pink hedgehog. He seemed quite disappointed to hear the news that Amy would be gone for a few days to go on some sort of important research with fellow archeologists in the mountains. Part of him was worried for her safety. However, Amy wasn't going alone so what did he have to worry about? She could take care of herself, just fine, he reminded himself. Amy wasn't that "damsel in distress" he knew years ago.

Amy wasn't oblivious to how disappointed he sounded. It was kinda cute. "You act like I'm not coming back." She snorted, and crossed her arms. "I should be back here… by Friday, unless we discover exactly what we were looking for." Her eyes brightened up at the possibility.

"What exactly are ya' looking for, anyway? A rock?" Sonic rolled his eyes, clearly not understanding just how much of a big deal it was. Immediately he noticed the glare Amy had given, so he averted her hard gaze.

"You'd be surprised, Sonic. A simple " _rock_ " could tell a lot of South Island's history. Something that isn't recorded in books! Isn't that wonderful?!" The rest of her friends looked back at her, skeptical. Amy gave a heavy sigh. It was clear she wasn't making much sense to them, yet that didn't kill her excitement. "With that said, I should be leaving now." Before they could utter another word, Amy left Tails' workshop with a spring in her step.

Slinging the backpack over her shoulder, after one last check of all the things she needed. She would be leaving behind her home, which Tails had offered to keep a check on her place every once in awhile. She felt quite confident that he could handle this task just fine. After she opened the door, she was greeted with a surprise visit from Sonic. Aww, did he come by to wish her good luck? She hoped that was true. Amy's brow arched slightly, "uh.. hi?"

"Yo!" He acknowledged her with that familiar smug grin. "You ready, Ames?"

Heat rushed to her cheeks when he called her by that nickname she loved so much. "Sure am!" Amy stepped out of her home, shutting the door behind her. She placed her key behind a bush for Tails to find later when he needed to check on everything. The two stood in front of her door, standing awfully close, but neither moved an inch - as if they were comfortable with the small gap between them. She looked at him, waiting for the hero to give a reason as to why he had came. "Did you want to walk with me to the campground?" The group she was tagging along hosted a camp not too far from the village. It would be nice to have his company until they were separated.

"Actually…" Sonic's grin grew wide, and he puffed out his chest. "I'm tagging along." When he noticed her flabbergasted reaction, he wasn't surprise whatsoever after showing his lack of interest in her job field. He scratched behind his ear, awkwardly. "I'm just curious to see what the fuss is about."

Standing before him, Amy wasn't sure what to say or how she should even feel. Happy that she wasn't going to be separated from Sonic? She couldn't deny that, whatsoever. Heck, it was really sweet of him to take interest. Or at least try… "Great! You won't regret this, Sonic!" The next few minutes, the two argued over the fact that Sonic didn't have any supplies to bring. Fortunately, Amy won this argument and brought along extra supplies for both of them.

As soon as they caught up with the professional mountain climbers, and archeologists, they looked over the map and discussed their route. It wasn't until that same evening before they arrived at the bottom of the mountain. They settled camp there.

By the campfire, they all gathered for a hearty meal. As they carried conversations about historical locations that were recorded to be nearby, Sonic begun to lose interest and just looked up at the starry sky.

"Hey, lad? Did you get your tent set up?" Amy elbowed Sonic roughly, trying to get his attention.

"Ow!" He hissed in pain, looking back at Amy in confusion. She gestured toward the middle-aged porcupine.

"…Sorry, what was that?" He rubbed the back of his head; feeling like a jerk for not listening.

Thankfully, he wasn't ridiculed for his behavior by the oldest of the group. "Quite fine, sonny. I asked you about your tent. Did you set it up somewhere else?" All of the color from Sonic's face faded. He awkwardly looked back at Amy, hoping she'd help him out. However, she just slapped her forehead in frustration.

"You didn't think to bring one, did you?" She whispered to Sonic.

"Nope."

There was no room in the big tent the other four had brought along, so Sonic was left with two options: sleep outside in the cold air or… stay with Amy in her tent. The very thought of sleeping next to her made his heartbeat quicken, and heat rushed to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Sonic was glad it was dark enough for no one else to see his flustered face.

Lingering outside of Amy's tent, while the others had already settled in for bed. The awkward silence between them lingered, until Amy poked Sonic. "C'mon, we better get to sleep. We got a busy day ahead!" She too had became flustered with the thought of sleeping next to Sonic, but at least his company would be offer her security; whether or not she wanted to admit that. She crawled inside the tent, leaving it unzipped for Sonic. By the time Sonic had followed, he found her wiggling inside her sleeping bag. He got comfy next to her, without saying a single word. Amy sat up to dim the lantern somewhat. Now that their surroundings were harder to see, Sonic's emerald eyes seemed to be far more intense when their gaze met. Why was his emerald eyes so alluring to her she never knew. With his presence, it seemed less scary to be out in a forest with possible predators that hunted at night. It wasn't long at all before sleep overtook her.

Next to her, Sonic stayed awake… listening to his surroundings. He had finally felt less nervous to be this close to Amy. He turned over to watch her sleep on, and he too fell into a deep slumber.

Amy was forced awake by someone shaking her. Feeling groggy, she groaned and rolled over onto her stomach. "Ammmmy, wake up." Sonic's breath tickled her ear, as he leaned in close. Lifting her head, she looked at him, confused. Had she overslept? In panic, she quickly sat up. Causing them two to bump foreheads. In unison, they gave a sharp "ow!" and rubbed their forehead's.

"Ugh, Sonic… what time is it?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "The others aren't awake yet, though." When Amy faced him again, she soon noticed him grinning. "I was thinking we could go on ahead. Maybe we could find it before they could!"

Did Sonic see everything as some sort of competition? Amy was beginning to think this was true. She wasn't gonna bite, though. "We should wait." Amy shook her head, looking at him sternly.

Her response seemed to go through one ear and out the other. "Aww, c'mon. Think about it, Amy. If we go on ahead and we find this important rock, you would be the one responsible for finding it! Your name would be on the plaque at the museum. _What-do-you-call-it_ was discovered by _Amy Rose_ on… -"

"Let's go."  
-

Amy leaned against the wall of the cold cave, her arms folded in anger. "Let's leave early, Amy. You'll find it before anyone else." She mimicked his voice. Desperately, Sonic tried to spindash at the boulders that had caved in on their only exit. Sadly, they never budged an inch. "I can't believe this!" Amy exclaimed, dramatically throwing her arms in the air. "I should've known not to tag along with the _worst_ person to survive in the wild." This brought Sonic's attention to her, looking offended by her words.

He walked toward her, one hand on his hip. "Oh, so you're blaming me for getting trapped in here?"

"Bingo!" She stomped at the ground, glaring at the reckless hero.

"We wouldn't even be here if you weren't looking for some silly rock." That seemed to rile up Amy even more. "I mean… _I_ didn't strike the side of the mountain with your hammer, did I?" Sonic crossed his arms, not giving in just quite. Their stern gazes locked, as silence fell over them.

"First of all! It's not just a silly rock!" She jabbed a finger at his chest, before grasping ahold of Sonic's scarf. Their noses inches from touching. Normally, Amy would have thought this would be romantic and she would be having butterflies in her stomach, but… this wasn't one of those times. She was absolutely furious. Furious at Sonic, and at herself for being so foolish.

"How do you even know, Ames? Has anyone ever seen this thing?" Sonic shrugged, he was still quite angry at her for turning the blame around on him, but he had to admit that he wasn't as great as Amy was when it came to surviving in the wilderness, or even searching for something important like undiscovered secrets that revealed a big part of history, yet he wasn't going to admit these flaws out loud. Amy use to fall head over heels for him, show lots of admiration for him… and now things seemed to change. Perhaps that was another reason why he tagged along: to impress her. Good going, Sonic… you ruined that chance. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Amy's right eye was twitching in rage. She released his scarf, and reached for her hammer. He took a few steps back, worried that she would take a swing at him.

"You know what…" She raised her hammer, and took a step toward him. Instead of taking a swing, she slammed it against the cave floor. " _Bite me_." With a huff, she turned her back toward him. While her back was turned, she never noticed the sly grin spreading across Sonic's face. She chose to ignore the sound of his footsteps until she felt one hand rest on her shoulder. Was he going to apologize? Gradually, she turned to face him and then… felt sharp teeth piercing her skin on her right shoulder. This sent an odd sensation throughout her body. Whether she enjoyed it or not, she'd rather keep that to herself. Although it was a faint bite, it left a noticeable mark and stung slightly. Sonic quickly backed up once Amy whirled around to face him, stroking the exact same area he had bitten.

"You told me to bite you. Am I right?~"

" _Sonic the hedgehog!_ It was just an expression!" Amy covered her blushing face, trying to hide the fact that she might've liked it was hard. It was amazing how Sonic could make her so angry but at the same time…cause her to respond like a babbling mess. Despite all of that, she vowed to get her revenge one day. Sonic better be ready.


End file.
